


Finding Our Tomorrow

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dreamscapes, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Post-Game(s), Prompt: whispers in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Maybe it’s a dream, maybe it’s not but it doesn’t matter to Drautos. He heads to the Citadel and sees a familiar face instead.





	Finding Our Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of ffxvrarepairweek2017.
> 
> Prompt: Whispers in the dark

By the time Drautos wakes from his slumber or what feels like a very long nap, his head is a bit disoriented but the coarse surface of the ground sends a tingling cool feel up his fingertips. His eyes adjust to the scene around him, a field of greens echoes in his mind for a mere moment until the ruins of Insomnia becomes a clear and vivid sight. He stares with a bit of an understanding before he sees his hands, the ashes coat his fingers with the mix of dried blood.

In the distance, a building topples over and erupts into a cloud of dirt. Parts of the streets and half-broken skyscrapers already layered in a mountain of sand, no hint of life to give hope for a distant future.

He looks at himself wearing without the armor and tries to will it out but  _nothing_ , only his uniform remains somehow. Without the weight of the title as Captain, he’s only a man wearing his black top, pants, and boots. Everything else is gone and that is a gift in itself.

Drautos takes a step forward, the gentle breeze pushes him almost as if telling him to go where he is needed. Perhaps that’s the only way. To start somewhere and not look back. His shoes tap against the gravel areas, and he walks and walks, passing the abandoned cars and street lamps, the small stores he used to go on the weekends. Scenes vaguely play, the people he greeted and those rare nights where meetings were held in one of these cafes combined with the faint laughter have all disappeared.

There’s much familiarity that makes him want to visit, to take a closer look and remember, but the words tug him to only one destination.

The Citadel.

Once a beautiful structure housing kings and their grand balls but now, its memories are left to rot. Damaged beyond repair, and a place Drautos hates. But that hatred doesn’t stem from his heart any longer, only a deep numbness. The truth is that he has no energy to care.

When Drautos reaches the steps to the Citadel, he spots a figure at top. Thinking it’s someone else besides him in this dead world, he makes his way up but every step is cautious. The closer he gets, he recognizes who it is immediately. It’s the same stance before he saw Nyx’s body turned to ashes as the new day begins. 

Drautos stands in front of the stone statue, bends a knee down, and studies Nyx’s face. His hand stretches slowly, his fingers hesitant as if one touch would burn everything but then, when he touches the cold surface of a cheek, he lets out a disappointing laugh as if he expects it to be full of warmth. The question hovers over his head as to why is he here, why is Nyx here, and where is _here_ exactly.

The sun is high and Insomnia remains dead. There are no answers, only mountainous of sand and dirt dancing with every passing of winds.

A frail whisper in the air tells him to sit, to think, to wait. So Drautos listens and sits beside Nyx’s right, his hands cup into a ball in front of him and mind wanders away. A statue is better company than none.

To begin, Drautos starts to talk about himself. Secrets he never told anyone and life when he was a child, how everything was simpler then. His family, his home, his favorite spot down the river where he can easily catch a fish with his bare hands.

He then mentions about Niflheim, the destruction they caused, and the reason for joining them. For new power and playing the role as Captain of the Kingsglaive, all of it ending at one singularity. The end of a king’s reign.

Time passes for who knows how long, but when Drautos hears a voice, he freezes in place.

“You look worse for wear, captain. Didn’t sleep much? Or Bahamut got your tongue?”

Drautos snorts. “Even in my dreams, you act like a child still. That hasn’t changed at all.”

“A dream.” Nyx stops and shifts in his spot. “Is that so? That’s to say you dreamt me more than once.”

“I have.”

A thoughtful hum. “You’re right. Considering everything that has happened between us.”

“And what exactly happened?”

Nyx tilts his head back and laughs lightly. “I’m sure you know the answer to that.”

The silence returns. Drautos expresses a deep frown, unable to speak of it.

“Hey, captain?”

“I’m not your captain anymore.”

“You’ll always be my captain.”

Drautos doesn’t waste air to argue. “What is it?” He turns to the glaive, and Nyx lays his head over his shoulder, the small weight on top brings a wave of a different feeling.

“Mind if I stay like this?”

“You don’t have to ask.” And Drautos brings his hand over Nyx’s head, carding his fingers through the long hair and he hears a comforting sigh.

They watch the sunset together.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
